The Answering Machine
by Eden Lang
Summary: Messages on an answering machine leave Sora confused. My first Digimon fanfic.


This is a Sora fic! I'm Taiora all the way, just had to say that. Taiora is my favorite coupling!  
Anyways, I do NOT own Digimon, I do not own any characters from Digimon, I do however own this fic,   
so please don't take it, okies? This may be somewhat lame, but hey, who cares? Thanks for reading, or atleast  
checking it out! *smiles*  
  
Sora came inside her home after a long day. School was grueling. She walked up to her answering machine and clicked the blinking button.   
"BEEP! Hi, Sora honey! I had to go pick up some stuff at the store, be back in a few! BEEP!" Her Mom's cheery voice chirped. She sighed.  
"BEEP! Hi, this is your greater home cookware serv-" She clicked another button. The words 'MESSAGE DELETED' went across the screen. She sighed again, this time in frustration.   
"BEEP! Yo, Sora! It's Tai! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this friday. See you in school!" Tai said.  
"Tai and Sora, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kari's voice was heard.  
"KARI! I'm on the phone! Sorry, Sora! Oh and-- BEEP!" She smiled slightly. Tai was always one for lifting peoples spirits, but then she realized that was the problem when the next message started.  
"BEEP! Hey Sora. How about we go out this friday, I mean, if you're not to busy? Give me a call. BEEP!" Matt's voice said.  
Why was this so hard? Gee, if both of them had asked her out back in the day when they were younger, she knew who her descision would be. But Matt had changed. He was opening up, no longer the loner type. And he had a voice that could melt antarctica. "Darnit!" She said. She only had outbursts like this when she was alone. Tai was sweet, and funny, but Matt was cool and charming. They both had their ups and downs.  
Another message played. "Hiya Sora! Want to have some girl talk? How's every little thing? Fill me in later! Ciao!" It was obvious who that was. Mimi had a certain way of talking, and you could just tell. "Mimi is the safest to talk to now." She smiled. She dialed Mimi's number, then waited while it rang.  
"Hello?" Mimi's cheerful voice said.  
"Hi, Mimi." Sora greeted.  
"Oh, Hi Sora!! How are you? How is everybody? I miss you guys!" Mimi's moods changed so much in that short few sentences.  
"I'm fine, everybody's fine. We all miss you to. Izzy's working on his latest programs, The younger kids are fine--" Mimi always loved to talk, and cut her off.  
"Oh, that's great! How's Jyou, and the other guys?" She asked.  
"Jyou? He's fine. Tai and Matt..." She trailed off.  
"Sora?"  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Me? Oh, I'm okay." Sora put her happy disposition back on.  
"Are you sure? I think I'm going to go back to the Digiworld for a picnic again, now that this whole mess is over," Mimi told her. "It's good to hear everyones fine. You never told me how Tai and Matt are."  
"Oh.." Sora really didn't want to talk about them.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing, I just... Why does Tai have to be so sweet?!" She blurted out.  
"What?" Mimi didn't understand. "Is he like, flirting with some girls and making you jealous?"  
"Why would it make me jealous?!" Sora snapped.  
"Well, it's pretty obvious you like him." Mimi said like it was nothing.  
"What?? I mean, I guess I.. But, how would you know?" Sora was losing her temper over this.  
"Oh come on! We've all known. You two are always flirting and stuff. He definately likes you." Mimi laughed.  
"What? He does?" Sora was glad Mimi couldn't see her blushing.  
"You're blushing, aren't you?" Mimi asked her.  
"Huh?" What, was Mimi psychic?  
"I know you Sora, you're blushing." Mimi giggled. "I don't see why you're so upset. Guys flirt. It happens."  
"What? Flirt? Oh! No, he wasn't flirting. It's not that." Sora sighed.  
"Then what's the problem? You two have a fight?" Mimi wasn't getting anywhere this way. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
Sora clenched her fist. "Oh, why does Tai have to be so sweet and funny?! This ould be so easy if.."  
"This is about Matt, isn't it?" Mimi always knew. Is that why Sora called her? No, Mimi wanted to talk, not Sora. But then, Sora knew that Mimi would be able to help her.  
"Earth to Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "You there?? You've been silent for like 3 minutes!"  
"Oh, umm. Yeah.. It's about.. ..Matt." Sora confessed.  
"O-kay! Now we're getting somewhere!" Mimi said excitedly.  
"I'm glad she's getting enjoyment out of my problem." Sora mumbled.  
"Hmm?" Mimi shrugged it off. "Anyway, let me guess. You like Tai, but you also like Matt, right?"  
"That's right!" Mimi's clairvoyance surprised her.  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Mimi said. "Name your favorite things about Matt, and your favorite things about Tai, and we'll weigh them. Like, see how many, how important they are, you know."  
"Umm, I don't know-" Sora started.  
"It'll be fun!" Mimi insisted.  
"Fun's not the word," Sora replied. "Well, Tai is sweet. He's always there for you. He's funny in that goof sort of way, and he's always so cheerful. He's not bad looking or anything, although I wish he'd cut his hair.  
He's also one of those guys that just makes you happy. He's a good friend."  
"Okay, and Matt?"  
"Matt's Charming. He's funny, too. He's also cute.." Sora blushed.  
"Go on."  
"And his voice is so beautiful. He's also responsible, unlike TAI, who..." Sora didn't want to continue.  
"I see." Mimi thought a moment. "Now the bad."  
"I really don't want.."  
"Now that bad." Mimi repeated. "How am I supposed to help if I don't know EXACTLY how you feel?"  
"Okay. Tai needs to be more responsible, and he's also such a dummy when it comes to complementing me. Gee, I wish he was more smooth, you know? One of those guys who just says the right thing?" Sora thought about it. "But Matt.. He doesn't.. I just don't feel that thing, you know?" Sora felt an ache. "This infatuation might go away soon, but I'll always feel the same about Tai. I know that Matt's a good guy, and I really like him. But I just don't feel like.." Sora stopped. "I don't think that we're meant to be together..."  
"And you feel that way with Tai." Mimi said in more of a statement than a question. Sora was silent.  
"..Yes."  
"I think you already have your answer." Mimi said.  
"But I don't want to hurt Matt.." Sora felt that aching again.  
"Don't be silly! There are plenty of fish in the sea, and Matt's one cute hunk! He'll find someone else. You have to worry about Tai, though, he's no Tom Cruise, if you know what I mean." Mimi laughed.  
"No, what?" Sora blinked. "Who?"  
"Oh! Sorry. He's an actor." Mimi giggled. "Well, I have to go, Ciao!"  
"Bye Mimi!" Sora said. She hung up the phone, then sat there for a moment.  
"Is that it?" She said to herself. Her mom suddenly walked in.  
"Hi, Sora!" She said cheerfully.  
"Hi mom!" Sora tried to seem happy. A few hours later, she sat in her room, holding one of her mom's flowers, plucking of petals. "Tai... Or Matt... Or Tai... Or Matt... Or Tai..." She said. She pulled off the last one. "Or Matt." She sighed. She wasn't happy with that answer either. After dinner, Sora walked to her room, but a blinking caught her eye. It was the answering machine.  
"Maybe I.." She thought. "Leave it to fate?"  
"What was that? Did you say something, Sora?" Her mom called.  
"No, nothing!" Sora blushed.  
"Okay!" Her mother replied. She paused. "Should I?"  
"The score is one to one. Mimi says Tai, the petals came to Matt, whoever this is, it must be a sign." She thought. She finally pushed the button, and held her breath.  
"BEEP! Hi, this is Jake from 'Paper Clips 'R' Us', and I'm wondering if you're--" She jammed the delete button and let out a frustrated sigh. But it still blinked. Someone was calling her now!  
She picked up the phone, and held her breath once more. "Hello?" A pause of tention came next.  
Who was it?! Was it one of the boys? If it was, would it be who she hoped it was?  
"Hi, Sora! So how about Friday?" A cheery voice said.  
"Sure Tai. I can't wait."  
  
Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought! 


End file.
